BTR-80 X-ray vision
The BTR-80 X-ray vision was a feature that was supposed to appear in MW2 and return in MW3, but was cut during both game developments. Function and Purpose The X-ray vision is a feature that some (not all) BTR-80s would be equipped with in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 and return in Modern Warfare 3. It allowed any BTR-80 equipped with them to see through structures 100-300 meters causing a deadly increase in accuracy and upgraded rounds that would penetrate through anything 100-300 meters making cover pointless. It was cut because it was too difficult for the player and his teammates to progress through the mission with these dangerous features to the already powerful killing machines. BTRs equipped with them would appear two times during every mission they are scripted to appear in. There would only be four as the maximum number for every mission except major battles such as "Second Sun" and other major battle outbreaks where the player would encounter multiple BTRs, but would be instructed to destroy them without actually going near them. The X-ray is installed inside the cab where the gunner of the main cannon would press a button that enables the X-ray and would show heat signatures up to 300 meters away. The muzzle flash of the main cannon is permanently blue and the light would permanently red and have a laser as well as as laser next to it's cannon. The lasers are visible and are actually laser sights from weapons. The BTR itself would have a black texture for the body. The X-ray sight is actually the Storm PSR's sniper scope from Call Of Duty Black Ops 2 where the enemy heat signatures will show up as red while friendly heat signatures are white. The main purpose of this feature was to make the Russian BTR-80 be known as an extremely tough foe. The main cannon is fully automatic and can be fired in bursts to be more accurate. The first mission they would appear on is "Wolverines". Here's the transcript for the part: Cpl Dunn- Sarge wha what the hell is that thing!? Sgt Foley-What is what Corporal? Dunn- That large black thing the enemy helo is carrying!? Foley- What the hell is that!? Dunn- I dunno Sarge. I think. I think. I think that's a BTR. Foley- Ramirez. Fall the hell back now!. Dunn you call Overlord and find out what the hell that thing is! Dunn- Yes sir! Foley- Ramirez get the hell over here! That BTR will kill you if it sees you! Dunn- Overlord! Overlord do you copy!? Overlord- What is it 2-1? Dunn- Some. Some. Someth- Overlord- Spit it out 2-1. Dunn- Enemy helo. Transporting. Scary thing. Looks a hell like a BTR. Need help. Don't know what it is. Overlord- Say again 2-1. What enemy helo is transporting what that looks like a BTR? Foley- Corporal! Corporal get your ass up there's no time for naps! Goddammit Corporal! Overlord. This is Sergeant Foley. We have a major problem. There's an enemy helo transporting what looks a lot like a BTR! Can you get any information on the cargo!? Overlord- We'll try and listen in on their radio traffic to see what you're describing. Foley- Alright listen up ladies. We have an unknown threat being transported by helicopter. We don't even know what it is or what it's supposed to do, but Overlord is going to listen in on their radio traffic to try and search for any key words Dunn threw into the radio before he fainted. Until we hear from Overlord we're not to encounter nor go anywhere near that thing. They haven't acquired us. So don't engage it. Dunn you go over by that wall and rest. And stop short circuiting and if you're gonna speak, speak in full English. Ramirez you keep overwatch and make sure that thing doesn't kill us while the marines sit with a short circuiting and gibberish speaking scared shitless Corporal, Dunn sleeps so I can understand what the hell he's trying to say when he wakes up, and I figure out what the hell the Russians sent out here! Now here. Take these binoculars and keep a look out, but don't be visible to that thing. If I was that thing, I want to see you and not hear you, so don't become visible! Dunn- Sarge I had the most terrifying nightmare. There was something I couldn't identify and I was short circuiting. Foley- You're still dreaming Corporal, go back to sleep for an hour! Overlord, have you found out anything about this fairly entertaining machinery yet? Overlord- Affirmative Foley. It's a BTR with X-ray vision and rounds capable of penetrating structures up to 300 meters away. Recommend falling back. Out! Foley- Okay listen up. We're gonna fall back to the evac point. Marine 1- But what about the convoy Sarge!? Foley- I'm going to handle that now! Foley to convoy! Convoy do you copy?! Humvee driver- This is the convoy. What is the problem over?! Foley- This is Sergeant Foley. I need you to fall back immediately! There's a BTR with X-ray vision that can see through structures 300 meters away and its penetration rounds fire 300 meters away! Fall back. Driver- Roger. Falling back over and out! Trivia The BTR-80s with X-ray vision would be more durable taking 4 rockets to kill with an RPG-7, 2 C-4 explosives to kill, and 5 semtex grenades to kill. No files for them can be found on MW2 and MW3.